The Diary
by thedarkpoetsmind
Summary: raven happens upon robins diary what she finds is is... you'll just have to read it
1. Chapter 1

Raven walked into robin's work room looking for the boy wonder and just as she thought their he was the boy blunder asleep in front of.. In front of a diary? Raven walked over to robin's and took the diary and teleported robion, her, and the diary to his room. She laid him on his bed and sat down and opened up the diary.

1/20/17

I dick Grayson have started to write down my emotions. im no Edger Allen Poe, but poems are my get away. So here it is this is what I feel when I'm not around her…

The woes of my heart are long and deep.  
The shards of my souls flow and seep.  
To walk the labyrinth of life alone in that dark maze.

But my soul yearns for a lover to walk this life and a broken heart to raze.

Raven put the diary down looking at the boy blunder wondering who "she" is. She walked to her room to meditate but she fell asleep halfway through her meditation.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Poets Mind

robin POV

my mind is filled with these dark thoughts.

my senses dulled my world rots.

watching my life and joy go down the drain

feeling heartbreak and pain...

that's a good start. I should write that down when I wake up. I mean it needs some work but it seems to be okay.

ya whatever bird brain

shut it X this is my head and my dream.

well, I am you so this is my head and my dream too.

I hate you

no, you envy me robin I can go place you can't. I am a part of you rob and you will accept it, I would never lie to you

what like when you told me raven likes me

she does just wait...

red x punched robin in the face making him wake up.

robin looked around saw he was in his room he didn't really care but his diary was at the foot of his bed. it held his secrets, his dreams, the things he locked away. it was his true self and someone read it.!

he picked up the book and turned to his favorite page.

1/18/15

Deep dark hidden within.

The monster that is the creature of your sin.

It feeds on your fear desires on the things you lock away.

But the monster within is not a beast but a part of your soul kept at bay. But in the end, the monster is like any other but a monster that has to be faced within

this was the day his best friend died this was the day KF was killed by Slade

... FLASHBACK ...

Slade don't do this

oh, why not robin he is almost dead anyway I mean I've tortured him to his max why can't I end his pain.

because he's my friend he's my brother.

how poetic of you robin

Slade made on swift motion and broke the speedsters neck

... END OF FLASHBACK ...

somehow robin had made his way to the roof he was so deep in thought... there she is there is the love of his life... raven


	3. Chapter 3: The Ravens Tell Tale Heart

their she was raven.. robin snapped our of his daze and looked around

robin! come look yelled raven

robin walked over and sat next to raven looking at the sunrise the beauty was almost equal to raven right now. he began to say raven but it came out "ra.. a" he looked down and blushed

yes, robion?

I was wondering if you were the one who read my diary

ravens face turned red. yes I did robin

you know who "she" is right?

no.. who is it

it's you... your the love I speak of you make my world go round...

he leans in for a kiss but raven is gone when he opens his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 the things not ment to be seen

raven found a crumpled up piece of paper next to the trash can. she unraveled it and read it.

hey I know I haven't written anything like this before im no edger allen poe but I know i love you raven. I live for you. you are my world, my everything. I had a small crush on you, but I never expected it to turn into this... this love this raw emotion. I never thought I could feel something like this. I'm in love with you raven every second of the day I want to be with you. every moment I see you I still can't believe how beautiful you are you are my raven my heart my... I have faced the joker, riddler, bane, slade, but I don't have enough guts to give this to you. this is how I truly fell about you raven though you'll never read this... I love you.

raven looked at the sleeping robin at the dinner table and saw him for the first time. sure she'd seen him every day, but not him. not this human. she saw the robin the leader of the teen titians. but now she sees him and it took everything in her not to kiss him.


End file.
